


We Run

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [53]
Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: The new Supreme Leader crosses the line for Matt





	We Run

Matt knew his cousin had lost himself to the darkness when he took Techie as a hostage to keep General Hux under his thumb. The new Supreme Leader said that the constant threat of harm coming to him was good enough and he’d most likely never have to actually hit him.

He knew he was lying when he saw a bruise on Techie’s cheek a week later and he started to plan their escape then, coming to Techie once his cousin was distracted with some new information about the girl.

“We have to be quiet,” he whispered, pressing the palm of his hand against Techie’s lips. He locked eyes with the redhead, waiting for him to understand and nod before removing his hand. “Do you trust me?” he asked.

“Always,” Techie breathed.

Matt nodded, turning his attention to the manacles that kept Techie chained to his cousin’s throne. He tried to pick the locks but soon found they were far more complicated than he had thought they would be.

Angrily he smashed the manacles open with a grunt, nostrils flaring.

“Mattie...”

Matt could only blush, scooping Techie up into his arms, heading for the doors. “I won’t let him touch you again. I swear it on my life.”

Techie hugged him around his neck. “I trust you.”


End file.
